Bloons
Bloons are the primary antagonists of the titular Bloons series of games by NinjaKiwi. Bloons Monkey City has quite a few different bloons in it. Red Bloon The Red Bloon is the weakest of the bloons. They appear on any tile difficulty, and do not require research to obtain in Monkey Versus Monkey mode. They are the third slowest bloons in the game, faster only than B.F.B.s and Z.O.M.G.s. They do not contain anything. If one escapes, you lose one life. Blue Bloon Blue Bloons are stronger than Red Bloons, but still pretty weak. They appear on Green or harder tiles. Like Red Bloons, they don't require research to obtain in Monkey Versus Monkey mode. They are slightly faster than Red Bloons, which they contain one of. If one escapes, you lose two lives. Green Bloon Green Bloons are stronger than Blue Bloons, but STILL weak. Like Blue Bloons, they appear on Green or harder tiles. They don't require research to obtain in Monkey Versus Monkey Mode. They are slightly faster than Blue Bloons, which they contain one of. If you want to figure out the amount of lives they cost you, do the math, you noob. Yellow Bloon Blah blah blah, stronger than Green Bloons. These appear on Pink or harder tiles. These need Fast Bloons research to deploy in Monkey Versus Monkey mode. They contain one Green Bloon. These are the fourth fastest bloons in the game, slower only than Rainbow Bloons, Pink Bloons, and the dreaded D.D.T. You know how much lives they cost. Pink Bloon These bloons are the second fastest in the game, and they contain one Yellow Bloon. These appear on Pink or harder tiles. They need Fast Bloons research to deploy in Monkey Versus Monkey mode. You know how much lives these cost. Black Bloon These bloons are actually quite slow and small, but don't let their size fool you. These bloons pose quite a bit of a threat if you have a lot of Bomb Shooters or Mortar Monkeys, because they are immune to explosions! You'll only see them on Black or harder tiles. They move at about the same speed as a Blue Bloon, and require Thermal Bloons research to use in Monkey Versus Monkey. Oddly, considering their small size, they hold two Pink Bloons. These cost 11 lives to leak. Ouch! White Bloon These bloons are just as slow as Black Bloons, and they're actually a little bit smaller! However, don't be fooled by their size. If you have a lot of Ice Monkeys, these bloons can seriously troll you, because they are resistant to freezing. These appear on White or harder tiles. Like Black Bloons, they need Thermal Bloons research to use against other cities. They hold two Pink Bloons, too, so don't let them leak, or you'll lose 11 lives, too! Zebra Bloon These bloons move faster than their leaden counterparts, at about the speed of a Green Bloon. These can be really annoying, as they contain one Black and one White bloon, and are immune to explosions AND freezing! Fortunately, these only show up on Zebra or harder tiles. They need Thermal Bloons research to unlock in Monkey Versus Monkey mode. These'll take 23 lives if they escape, so watch out! Lead Bloon These bloons are one of the slowest bloons ever observed, about as fast as Red Bloons. However, these can be an absolute pain to pop, because they are immune to sharp things! You'll have to use explosives, energy, or Bloontonium-based attacks to hit them! They contain two Black Bloons, too! You'll lose 23 lives if these get through. They are only found on Lead or harder tiles, though. Also, they need Heavy Bloon Armour research to deploy in Monkey Versus Monkey mode, which needs the Lead Propulsion Lab to unlock. Rainbow Bloon These bloons are fast. Really fast. Also, they hold two Zebra Bloons. Fortunately, they don't have their immunities. However, they DO have quite the RBE, and will take 47 lives if they escape. OUCH!! Also, they appear on Rainbow or harder tiles only. They need Multi-Layer Tech research to deploy in Monkey Versus Monkey mode. Ceramic Bloon These bloons defy the laws of physics by moving super fast (about the speed of a Yellow Bloon). Their hard, clay shell takes ten hits to remove, which reveals two Rainbow Bloons! These bloons will take a whopping 104 lives if they escape, so take them down fast! These require Ceramic Bloon Construction research to deploy in Monkey Versus Monkey mode, which needs the Bloon Kiln building to unlock. In normal gameplay, these will only appear on Ceramic or harder tiles. Be careful on Ceramic Rush tiles, because there will be LOTS of them in those places! M.O.A.B. (M'assively '''O'rnery 'A'ir 'B'limp) These massive war machines are piloted by FOUR Ceramic Bloons, and they take 250 hits to take down. They move at the speed of a Red Bloon, though, so they should be easy to destroy if you have a solid enough defence. These appear on M.O.A.B. or harder tiles. M.O.A.B. Rush tiles have LOTS of these here, so watch out! These require the Blimp Construction Hangar building and M.O.A.B. research to send in Monkey Versus Monkey mode. BSM2_MOAB.PNG B.F.B. ('B'rutal 'F'loating 'B'ehemoth) These are way bigger and tougher than the M.O.A.B.s, but they move at half the speed, so they will be easier to destroy... if you can handle something that can withstand 700 hits, of course. They also carry a payload of FOUR M.O.A.B.s! Fortunately, these only appear on B.F.B. or harder tiles. B.F.B. Rush tiles have lots of these, too. These require the Oversize Airship Support Bay and B.F.B. research to deploy to other cities. D.D.T. ('D'ark 'D'irigible 'T'itan) These blimps aren't nearly as big as the B.F.B.s, but they are FAR more annoying! They only take 250 hits to pop, but they are immune to explosions, impervious to sharp things, bear a resistance to Ground Zero bombs, and are camouflaged. Also, they are faster than Pink Bloons! They are piloted by SIX camo regen Ceramic Bloons! These only appear on D.D.T. tiles. Fortunately for those who like PvP, these can't be sent at other cities. Ever. D.D.T..png Z.O.M.G. ('Z'eppelin 'O'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuanness) The largest and strongest of blimps ever deployed, the Z.O.M.G. takes ''4000''''' hits to pop, and carry four B.F.B.s! Fortunately, these only move at half the speed of a B.F.B., so they are literally just slow, giant blimps that just tank damage. They only appear on Z.O.M.G. or harder tiles. In MVM, they can only be made after buying a Garganutan Vessel Assembly Yard. Bloon Enhancements These little features make bloons more annoying to pop. They come in two types: Camo and Regen. Regen This annoying feature makes bloons regain their layers over time. Pop them fast or they'll get them all back! This is especially annoying if the regen bloons are Black or stronger, because they don't fuse into bloons of the next rank! Lots of these appear on Regen Assault tiles, so watch out! This enhancement requires the Rubber Repair Nano-Tek Lab and Rubber Repair research to deploy against other cities. Camo This feature is even more annoying! Bloons with this property can only be targeted by certain towers! However, most towers have an upgrade that allows them to hit them. Lots of camoes appear on Camo Assault tiles, so watch out there, too! This enhancement requires the Camo Modification Den and Camo Modification Tech research to deploy against other cities. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons Category:Monkey Versus Monkey Category:Research Category:Bloon Enhancements